


Alone Time

by clarkjoekent



Series: Oblivious Teachers and Meddling Kids AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hot springs date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Gai spends a lovely weekend at a bed and breakfast with Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Oblivious Teachers and Meddling Kids AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thosesweetninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sweets! <3

Kakashi knew Gai was going to enter his classroom from the sound of everyone greeting him in the hallway. Gai's booming and jovial voice was Kakashi's favorite sound.

"Kakashi!" Gai walked right into the empty classroom. He snatched a chair and dragged it towards Kakashi's desk. There were two lunches set up, Kakashi was prepared.

"Gai." Kakashi all but purred. He loved having lunch with his boyfriend - the word rolled off Kakashi's tongue and it always left a pleasant feeling in its wake.

"Are you ready for this weekend?" Gai had set up an elaborate bed and breakfast date to get them both out of the house and away from the prying eyes of their children.

"Already packed, Sakura is going to watch the boys." Kakashi broke apart his chopsticks and started eating.

"She's watching the dogs? I thought she hated walking them all? Maybe Sasuke and Naruto can walk them too." As Naruto and Sakura's coach he saw opportunities to train at any moment, dog walking was no different.

"No she's watching Naruto and Sasuke. The dogs are at the Inuzuka kennel and spa. I found a gift certificate for a free weekend." Kakashi laughed.

"Neji and Lee are at a competition in Suna so Tenten gets the house to herself. Maybe I'll see if she wants to stay at your place, I don't want her to get lonely." Gai's smile was bright and full of hope. Kakashi had to keep reminding himself not to stare.

Once the lunch period ended and kids started piling in the room Gai left, with the promise of them going home together.

"Tenten might come over and spend the weekend at the house." Kakashi pulled Sakura and Naruto aside, warning them of a potential guest.

"That would be fun. I have some science homework that I have no idea how to do." Naruto said, clearly excited to have some help.

"You could just ask Sasuke." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Waiting for Tenten to help is a little late don't you think?"

"Shut up."

The ride home was just Kakashi driving and Gai talking about his plans for them. He was just happy to get out of the house and spend every waking hour in Gai's muscular arms.

He wasn't lying about already being packed. The drive was 4 hours away in a town known for their hot springs and good food. He wanted to be ready and awake for the drive. Gai doesn't have his license but he promised to keep the mood up in the car.

"Why drive when we can bike ride everywhere," was Gai's comment about not driving but Kakashi didn't argue, he didn’t care. He liked driving so it worked.

Kakashi was up by 5 am, an hour before his alarm was set. He was too excited to sleep. Instead he made some coffee and packed the car. Before he left he made sure Sakura knew he was leaving.

Gai was waiting outside with his bags next to him. He made sure to kiss Kakashi good morning and then he put his bags in the trunk.

True to his word Gai made sure the car was lively on the drive up.

"Neji texted me at 9 pm telling me they got to the hotel safe. Lee has his tournament today at 2 pm and Neji's is tomorrow at noon. They should be home before us."

"Who is Lee fighting?"

"Someone named Gaara. He's the best in Suna so of course Lee is training hard. He seems to be annoying Neji."

Kakashi had to hide his laugh. He can see Neji yelling at Lee to get to sleep.  
"And Neji is against Haku? They were in the same orphanage as Naruto."

"Really?" Gai seemed happy to hear news about his son's new rival.

"He was adopted a few months after I got Naruto. I kept tabs, because Naruto didn't want them to be at the orphanage without him. I remember Haku being quiet but they were sweet."

"Hmm, maybe Neji will make a friend!" Gai was furiously typing to who only Kakashi could assume, Neji.

They made it to the bed and breakfast a half hour early. The elderly couple in charge was nice enough to let them into their room. It was a very cozy place, Gai had gotten a room with only one bed.

"So we can cuddle." Gai winked as he placed his bags on the top of the maple wood dresser. There was a TV and internet but with all the plans Gai had in store, Kakashi doubted he'd have time for them.

After unpacking Kakashi decided to give Gai hell for the short early morning kiss. He snaked his arms around Gai's waist and kissed the back of his neck. "What do you have planned first, Turtle?" He hummed into Gai's ear causing the man to stiffen.

The first week they started dating Kakashi went over to Gai's house for dinner. He has a few pet turtles and Gai spent an hour gushing about them. On reflex Kakashi called Gai his Turtle and the nickname stuck. He promised to only use it in private. Unless he was feeling dangerous.

"We can eat breakfast and then go to the hot springs next door." Gai placed his hands over Kakashi's.

"I was hoping we could just sleep for a bit."

"Can't we are on a tight schedule!" Gai's face lit up, making Kakashi giggle.

"Fine we can save that for tonight then."

Gai gave him a thumbs up before snatching Kakashi's hand and pulling them out the door before Kakashi could argue.

The breakfast was nice and quiet, Kakashi settled on tea and a pastry Gai swore was the best in the area. Gai spoke quietly about the hot springs but Kakashi really wasn't paying attention, his boyfriend's bright smile distracted him.

Once breakfast was over Gai wanted to walk to the hot springs. It wasn't far, there was a garden path connecting the buildings. They held hands, walking leisurely through the flowers, Kakashi stopping once to pick a flower and tuck it behind Gai's ear.

"Red is a good color on you." Kakashi snorted, he could be referring to the flower or Gai's bright red face.

"Very funny. I will cherish this flower forever." Gai squeezed Kakashi's hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing them against the back of his hand. "Red is a good color on both of us it seems."

"Shut up."

They managed to finally get into the hot springs, the hot water felt perfect on Kakashi's back. It's been a while since he's been this relaxed. He leaned against the side of the bath and let his eyes close, just for a few minutes. Which turned into an hour.

"Don't fall asleep." Gai whispered next to him, his breath tickling Kakashi's ear.

" 'm not." Kakashi peeked out at a concerned Gai and smiled. "Why would I sleep when I have this view?" Kakashi gestured to Gai's naked torso.

"Kakashi!" Despite his tone Gai was smiling bright.

"What else do you have planned?" Kakashi sat up, wondering how the rest of this lazy day was going to go.

"There's a special place nearby I want to take you and then a nice dinner." Gai got closer to his boyfriend.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Not unless you work for it." Gai's smile turned predatory and Kakashi immediately got the hint.

"Oh no, Gai we have a schedule to maintain." Kakashi had to hold back his laugh as he got out of the hot springs.

"Save it for tonight then?" Gai couldn't hide his disappointment, Kakashi almost gave in right there. "Fine, Rival. I'll hold off. You are right we have a schedule to maintain." Gai got out of the hot springs and winked at his boyfriend.

"Maa, you're going to be the death of me." Kakashi muttered. He followed Gai out and got dressed, trying to figure out what place his lovely boyfriend wanted to take him.

The guessing didn't last long. Gai stopped them right in front of a ceramics shop.

Kakashi looked at Gai, questioning him silently. Gai ignored his glance and held the door open for him. They walked in and Gai pulled him towards the custom made section.

"I saw a dog statue that looked like Pakkun and I figured we could paint him." Gai pointed at the ceramic statue. He was right, it did look like the grumpy pug.

"Cute." Kakashi was referring to Gai but the man just smiled back and nodded.

"Isn't it?"

Kakashi would never have guessed this as a date activity but it was nice. The shop was quiet and they both painted the statue in a nice corner. The low yellow lighting acted like a spot light on the pug and it helped accent the sharp lines on Gai's face.

The man didn't get much painting done with Gai sitting across from him.

When they finished, Gai paid and they dropped the new piece of art off at their room.

"The restaurant is more than a walk away, we can take a cab." Gai really set everything up, leaving Kakashi to relax and enjoy himself. 

The restaurant was known for their ramen, the building itself was more like a hole in the wall. However, the dinner was amazing, better than anything he could cook. Kakashi had gotten the only thing on the menu with eggplant and he made a good call.

"God, Gai how did you find this place?"

"Neji came here once with his team and he wouldn't stop talking about how good it was." Gai chuckled.

"I can't wait to tell Naruto. He loves ramen more than anything on this planet." 

"I'm glad you like it." Gai took Kakashi's hand from across the table, holding it while they ate. Kakashi smiled and let the warmth of his boyfriend's hand wash over him.

The cab ride back home was too long for Kakashi's comfort, all he wanted to do was attack Gai.

They made it into the room without any incident, Kakashi was holding himself back, and by the look of it so was Gai.

"Well is it later?" Gai grabbed Kakashi's waist and pulled him close, kissing his jaw.

"Uh, yeah I think so." Kakashi let Gai do what he wanted, he's only been dreaming about this day since they first met. The kids got in their way, or Gai had a track meet, or Kakashi had to do late night grading. They never get a chance.

Now that they do, Kakashi didn't particularly want to rush it.

"Hang on, I have to go to the bathroom." Kakashi wiggled free from Gai.

"I'll be waiting." Gai smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

Kakashi took his jacket off and splashed water on his face. He was excited to finally have this time with his boyfriend.

He wasn't long, but apparently it was long enough for Gai to fall asleep. He looked so peaceful that Kakashi didn't want to wake him.

"Some other time then." Kakashi whispered, getting out of his clothes and into his pajamas. Gai had stripped down to his boxers, laying over the covers. Kakashi adjusted his boyfriend and curled up next to him.

Maybe this was better, he missed being held and falling asleep next to someone.

He woke up the next morning with Gai kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." He looked upset.

"No, it's fine. We can always kick the kids out of one of our houses. This, going out on dates, spending the night just the two of us, won't happen often." Kakashi stretched, not wanting to leave the warmth of Gai's embrace.

"As long as you are happy."

"Very." Kakashi kissed Gai, letting him know he meant every word.

They were going to go out and spend the morning at the hot springs but, after that kiss, Kakashi had other plans.

Accidentally breaking the headboard of their old bed while riding his boyfriend, plans.

"Well, we made up for the night." Kakashi laughed as he paid for the damages. It wasn't too bad. Easily fixable. According to the owners, it happens all the time.

Gai rolled his eyes, the soft smile on his face never wavering.

The ride home was full of hand holding and Gai planning the next outing.

"Let me do the next one Gai."

Gai placed his bags on the front step of his house. "Only if you want to. I see how stressed you get at school, I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Gai, we could go to the park and eat lunch and I'd call that a date. As long as I'm with you." Kakashi kissed Gai.

"Okay, my Love." Gai looked behind Kakashi and pointed at the dog statue that was buckled in the back seat of his car. "Who gets custody?"

Kakashi laughed, pulling his goofball boyfriend into a rib crushing hug.


End file.
